


Rebuilding the Coven

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, CrossPosted on Hentaifoundry, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morals, F/F, Futa Fiora and Futa Camille x Kai'Sa, Futanari, IG skinline, Impregnation, Monster Hunting Vampire AU, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Vampire AU, Violence, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Each member of the Coven is a consummante monster hunter and a vampire of the most distinguished of bloodlines - for the most part. As dark times come upon their ancestral lands their numbers begin to dwindle, until the Coven is as the end of its rope. LeBlanc, their leader, comes up with a clever idea to solve their numbers issue: have their pure-blood members breed with each other, one at a time, and make a new generations of vampires.All they have to do is totally impartially, and without any sort of interference or machination, figure out who goes first.Kai'Sa is entirely unimpressed.
Relationships: Kai'Sa/Camille, Kai'Sa/Fiora Laurent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Rebuilding the Coven

**Author's Note:**

> A commission over on Hentaifoundry. It's all in the IG skinline, so look at those for appearances. Dubious consent, again, fair warning.

* * *

The Coven had been hunting and slaying monsters for years and centuries, since time immemorial - or so their credo claimed. Monster hunters and warriors all, they tracked down and killed the ones that posed the most threat, quashed monster nests and assassinated risen specters of the past with vehemence. They were a blade in the dark for the humans of the kingdom, having always fought to protect them, and to keep one of the few bastions of human life from being torn down by monsters. 

Each warrior of the Coven was heads and shoulders above any mere human, and such things were reflected in how they were treated. They were vampires one and all, to varying degrees of potency and blood; but each was strong and fast, and more than capable of killing a monster. Their supernatural aspect, though humanized and not so far removed from the baseline genome of humanity, was still enough to see them spurned by the people they protected, but that was fine when their glamours allowed them all to live double lives.

Typically the half-bloods fought in small groups, and a pureblood fought alone; there was no need to send a vampire capable of slaying a cohort of soldiers on their lonesome in groups just to kill a single monster. There were rarely great callings of their order, and many a time their castle went without its full complement of members as they tended to normal affairs and only acted when a premeditated strike was needed. They went out on their own striking against whatever took their fancy, acting as hunters for pay or simply on their own goodwill, without holding themselves to any rule of law save that of their own ilk.

In the past, they were a grandiose order out in the wilds, ancient and hidden and terrible, but now there were less than a few dozen, each one tasked with tracking, hunting, and slaying monsters. They had their double lives to live as well, meshing in perfectly with human society such that none could know what they did in the dark hours of the night. It was thankless work for the most part, but they didn’t do it for thanks, but a necessity - humans were weak, monsters were aplenty, and the restrictions of vampire blood, bloodlines, and reproduction meant that a symbiotic relationship was needed.

They were tolerated, seen in a shade of grey when compared to the supernatural monsters that plagued the lands. In truth, the kingdom had _always_ been plagued by supernatural monsters and entities, from werewolves to hybrids, ghouls to revenants, undead to beasts, and a helping of other things besides. They lived in a rough coexistence with humans, sometimes rising to the point of a legitimate threat, and other times easily managed pests - and when compared to them, the vampires were a necessary evil. 

The humans weren’t entirely defenseless, which was part of the reason why the Coven’s size and grandeur faded as decades passed. They could fight back, with militias using their clumsy weapons and superstitions, while the Queens of the realm sent soldiers and questing knights to keep the borders safe. Great Hunts were run to exterminate monster nests in the Old Forest on a yearly time-frame - whenever they were not engaged in foreign wars, of course. It wasn’t a perfect system, but it worked well enough when there wasn’t some dire crisis, critical event, or dread beast that was beyond the mortal keen that necessitated Coven intervention.

But things had taken a drastic turn in the last year, where the kingdom was stricken by war with the men of the east. A string of military conflicts around the borders caused the death toll to rise and required more troops to be pulled from monster-protection duty and sent to the front, leading to a sharp rise in monster attacks. Worse yet, the constant fighting and killing had given rise to dozens and dozens of ghouls that feasted on the corpses of the dead, and the haunted, tortured revenants of those who had fought and died in unjustified ways - or worst _still,_ the demonic Succubi that fed on the torture and pain that was present in spades. 

Monsters overspilled into the countryside, ruining farms and homesteads, attacking civilians in greater numbers than they had seen in the last decade. It wasn’t a crisis per se, and even with a minimal military presence it was manageable, though the hinterlands at the border of Kayle’s lands were rife with monster infestation. But with so much focus on the war it left the average folk vulnerable, and the Coven was forced to step in wholesale to prevent any more civilian deaths at the hands of monsters.

It stretched on for months and months, with vampires going on hunts that lasted for weeks at a time. That much wasn’t out of the norm, as fortnight-long trips to track down an elusive monster were common, but when there were so _many_ it meant that there was no time for rest, only a need for constant travel. And worse yet were how _bold_ the attacks were, with monsters literally running around the perimeter of towns. The Succubi were the worst, as they were no longer preying on the helpless and the foolish, but outright snatching people and entering homes. 

It took a toll, as all things did, but there hadn’t been an overt crisis - it was containable for the Coven, though every one of their members, from the lowest of half-bloods to the purest of the purebloods, were sent out into the countryside, fighting and slaying monsters as often as they could. But as it was with all things, such concentrations of the supernatural drew yet more deadly things out of the Old Forest and into the light of day, until there were dozens of sightings of building-sized, antlered beasts shifting through the burned-out remains of houses.

Soon enough, there _was_ an issue, and it came upon them like a storm. 

* * *

The Grey Beast Warwick was a savage monster that easily tore through the countryside, rampaging through a series of close villages and hamlets without pause. Basic militia and the few royal soldiers that the Queens could offer didn’t do much to slow the beast down, and the basic superstitions of silver and fire being capable of hurting it left the humans wholly unprepared for such a savage monster. They were torn to shreds and chewed in its powerful maw. At least it made the creature easy to track, as all one had to do was follow the massive footprints, the trail of broken, bloodied bodies, and the ruins of homesteads and farms.

  
  


Its brazen attacks made it easy to track, at least, in Kai’Sa’s mind. All of the pureblood vampires in the vicinity could practically smell the foul beast on the wind: a mixture of diseased flesh, the scent of corrupted steel, and something that smelled an awful lot like madness. Kai’Sa had been tracking it for some time before it had burst out from the Old Forest, and she was left scrambling in its wake, only barely able to keep up with its preternatural speed on foot. She amongst the fastest of the Coven, a fact that let her corner the creature in the ruins of a township before it could cause more damage.

Kai’Sa had been exterminating ghouls for some time now, and those foes were hardly taxing for her. She hadn’t been allowed by the Coven’s leader, LeBlanc, to engage in any of the hunts for the more deadly creatures they’d detected - the Wendigos and Basilisks, Cockatrices and Horned Suchids, and others aplenty - because of her ‘newness’ to their order. It was a joke to her, since she’d fought such monsters for years by herself, but she’d listened - for a time. But Warwick was certainly a cut beyond and above the rest, something so _wrong_ that it oozed an aura of fear and terror that few could hope to overcome.

It was easily four times the height of a man, its fur the same colour as its namesake, with a blotchy patch of red going down its back. Forged steel plate covered it's head and right arm, sheathing claws in metal sharpened to a wicked edge, leaving the unsettling idea that someone, somewhere had, at some point, _created_ this creature and gave it protection. But it was far beyond that purpose any longer, too mad and bloodthirsty to be anything more than a beast. 

Out of its hide were a myriad of weapons, from shattered spears to broken arrows and swords, daggers and axes, and yet none of them seemed to harm it. Some of them weren’t even new, and in the midst of fresh wounds that still dribbled blood was old, rusted weapons that had been there for years, perhaps. The keynote was a truly massive sword that pierced through its chest, something that only a giant could wield, and it glowed a sickly, ephemeral green - what it was or what purpose it served Kai’Sa could not tell, but such a wound _should_ have been fatal.

Yet Warwick felt none of it, and continued on its rampage. Kai’Sa, fast as she was, was taxed to her limit as she fought the beast. She used a mixture of magic and more conventional projectile weapons, slamming it with both silver and arcane bolts, dashing and twirling around it as it swiped recklessly and raggedly. The few guardsmen that still had some control of their fears attempted to ring it with halberds and spears, but they let Kai’Sa do all the work, as it always was with the Coven. 

Kai’Sa couldn’t properly win against Warwick, not as it crashed through wooden structures like tissue paper and desperately tried to catch hold of the nimble little vampire dashing around in front of it. It snarled and roared, fist crashing into the ground and carving up great rents in the shape of iron-sheathed claws, nothing more than a wild and furious monster. The wounds she caused did little, barely slowing it down, and Kai’Sa continuously rolled and ducked around it. She led it out to the perimeter of the town, away from people still sheltering in their homes, her actions getting more and more desperate as time wore on.

In the end, she wasn’t the only vampire to end up fighting the dread beast. No less than three others appeared: Fiora, the greatest blade in the Coven, and potentially across the entire land, a second pureblood vampire with a barbed spear, and some half-blood witch. While they seemed surprised at Kai’Sa’s presence, no comment had been made as they flung themselves into combat with the grey werewolf. Fiora was quick and nimble, her footwork immaculate, sliding around its legs and striking the vital joints and tendons. She crippled Warwick, preventing it from walking on two legs, but even then it just crawled, hauling itself around with its forearms. Its ability to heal was truly obscene; all werewolves could heal a great deal, but Warwick’s was so far and beyond the norm that it stunned them both.

Even then, it was almost too strong. It had snatched up the spear-wielding pureblood vampire and crushed her, rending her limb from limb such that even her impressive regenerative capabilities were useless. It was no easy feat to kill a pureblood, but Warwick did it with shocking, devastating ease. In the end, they couldn’t even kill it. It took a silver sword to the eye, a barrage of arcane magic down its throat, and the setting of its hide so thoroughly on fire that its fur was almost entirely scorched away before it fled, howling into the night.

Kai’Sa just sat down on the ruined timber of a house, sighing and shaking her head. She ruffled her short pale blonde hair and rubbed at her soot-stained cheek, watching warily as guardsmen helped townsfolk from burning structures. Many of their number lined the streets, clad in silver mail and bearing the colours of the Queen, and it made Kai’Sa snort at just how helpless they had been.

_Humans just aren’t at the top of the food chain here,_ she mused.

Fiora approached with measured steps, hand on the hilt of her rapier. She stopped beside Kai’Sa and surveyed the scene, with no sign of emotion in her bright, orange eyes. “I did not expect to see you here.”

Kai’Sa shrugged. “I was tracking the monster for a while. I didn’t realize what it was until it was already well within the established perimeter.”

“I’m sure you’re aware how exceedingly foolish it was to try and fight Warwick on your lonesome.”

“I’m aware that fighting in a group managed to get a pureblood vampire killed,” Kai’Sa said, flicking her eyes toward Fiora. The regal vampire just looked on, impassive. She was sure that the half-blood had been sent to recover the body, but Fiora didn’t seem like she cared in the least.

“Perhaps.” She inclined her head. “But I do thank you for your help.”

Kai’Sa twitched her nose. “Uh, no problem.”

Kai’Sa wouldn’t say that she was antagonistic toward her new Coven members, but her inexperience made her anxious, and she was always of the more reserved and inward-focused types. Fiora’s compliment, such as it was, took her by surprise, and she didn’t quite know how to respond. She chewed on her lip as smoke drifted up from houses, just watching the aftermath of a monster attack in close detail. Beyond her newness to the Coven, she’d never been this close to humans, either: the southern realms that she’d grown up in didn’t have anything close to civilization, and she’d been alone for so long that it was all so new. 

A town mayor or chieftain - whatever they were called - came up to the two of them, a guard sergeant by his side. Fiora stared at them impassively, and Kai’Sa only gave them a tiny measure of recognition as they stood by awkwardly.

“Thank you,” the town leader said, though his tone wasn’t exactly grateful. He seemed scared, honestly, as if expecting the two of them to suck him dry of blood at any second. It almost made Kai’Sa want to scoff, though she held herself back; it was common for people to expect vampires to do such things, what with their nightmares and stories and the like. “Without your help…”

“Don’t mention it, please,” Fiora told him, her voice carrying the tone of _really, don’t._

The man shuffled, and the guardsman looked at him. “Do you, ah, require compensation? We don’t have coin, but if - if you wish to invoke the old laws, we do have women that -”

Fiora looked at him amusedly, and then out at the ruined township. “No, that’s not necessary at this time.”

He licked his lips. “We don’t want to be indebted.”

“You won’t be,” Fiora said simply. 

Kai’Sa shrugged indifferently. She didn’t care much for the money, as her only goal was to kill as many monsters as she could - a simple, perhaps pigheaded goal, but hers nonetheless. Others might have been content to take money from those they helped, or suck a few drops of blood from someone that owed them - she knew that was one way vampires get their fix, as blood-sucking was regulated otherwise. Some, in the event they could get neither, or those who simply found a good-looking girl in town, settled for more carnal rewards. 

“But we may have to watch this area for a bit,” Fiora elaborated, gesturing around. “In case Warwick returns.”

The guard frowned. “Warwick?” 

“The beast.” 

The guardsman scrunched up his nose. “That won’t be necessary. We thank you for your… help, but we’d rather you leave. We will send word to Lord Fiora, and she will provide us soldiers capable of defending our home.”

This time Kai’Sa laughed, and Fiora gave her a curt look. She, of course, _was_ Lord Fiora, of House Laurent - a prominent and powerful noble house that guarded a large swathe of the realm along the hinterlands. But Fiora’s human glamour hid her identity when at court, and her reclusive nature meant that many of her folk only knew her by name and reputation, rather than looks. Kai’Sa could only imagine how such identification would irk the noblewoman to no end.

“I’m sure she will,” Fiora deadpanned, subtly rolling her eyes. “We’ll be off momentarily. Take care of yourselves. Wait for your... Lord to send aid.”

The two men turned away as if thankful for the conversation to be over, but still looked over their shoulders as if afraid the two would pounce. Fiora ignored them, and she turned her face toward Kai’Sa. She jerked her chin off in the direction of the Coven’s destriers - while Kai’Sa did not have one to herself, the dead vampire’s horse was now free for the taking. “Will you be coming with us?”

Kai’Sa scrunched up her nose. “There are more monsters to hunt.”

“True enough,” Fiora murmured. After a moment she shrugged. “Remember that LeBlanc wants us all back in a fortnight for a meeting.”

Kai’Sa nodded, and rolled her eyes. “Sure, yeah.”

“Don’t antagonize her, please,” Fiora warned, waggling a finger. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“...Alright.”

“Truly. She isn’t as smiley and laid back as she pretends to be, and she is apt to teach one a lesson.”

She grunted. “I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.”

* * *

The main council room of the Castle In The Forest wasn't quite grand, or anything like Queen Kayle's court. It was actually rather simple: Just a circular chamber with mosaics and runes on the floor, a selection of incense-spilling statuettes in alcoves, and a central altar that acted more like a meeting table. It wasn't fancy, and the signs of disuse and disrepair were subtly, but easy for any Vampire's keen eyes to detect. It was not used often, and it showed. But despite that, it was a large room, and one that bore the weight of history from the tapestries hanging high off the walls and the marble reliefs of old heroes. 

While vampires were eternal, the Coven's life was hard-lived, and many died, and often. Those that did were immortalized there, hanging above the heads of others and weighing down, if one cared about past events. It was a room that had, in centuries past, been able to hold up to two dozen of the most important purebloods in the Coven, with the viewing galleries above able to hold twice that in viewers. But now, as the inner council gathered, there was but ten of them standing in the circle - one short of their actual number of eleven, but Irelia rarely joined in. Her second identity as captain of the guard meant that she needed to be on-hand often, but besides that, Irelia did not care for politicking of any sort. 

Not to mention, Kai'Sa technically wasn't even an elected member of the inner council, but was there for the simple fact that there were no other pureblood vampires left. It was just the eleven, with, perhaps, twice their number of half-bloods running around the Castle. It was nothing like the grandeur of old, and everyone knew it. Some looked around the room with sombre eyes, noticing the lack of companions and friends from the year before - while there had not been many, there had been fifteen of them in the last rain season. Kai'Sa bore no attachment to anyone yet, but she could feel the pressure weighing down on everyone.

Each and every one of those present looked - well, looked eerily identical. It was all a result of their vampire genetics and shared bloodlines, turning their hair a pale, honey-gold colour, and their eyes a rich amber that glowed faintly with an inner light. It was more happenstance that they all cut their hair short, giving them all a similar appearance. Each wore a clean white tunic or doublet, with black accessories, pants, and stockings to compliment, along with crow’s feathers as decorations and warding icons both. It was the standard garb for their coven, leading to an order of blonde-haired, orange-eyed vampires swathed in white and black. 

"Well," LeBlanc, the master of their Coven and one of the few sorceresses left amongst the purebloods. "I think it's time to call this council session to order."

Everyone turned their faintly glowing orange eyes in her direction, and waited with bated breath for her next word. Kai'Sa did too, though it was nothing like reverence, like the rest. She didn't care so much that she was the eldest there, or the wisest, or cleverest; Kai'Sa didn't care much for authority, really, as she had spent years fighting on her lonesome in the monster-infested southern realms before making her way here. 

But she couldn't deny that LeBlanc cut an impressive figure. She was dressed the same as the rest of them in a neat white tunic etched with inky-black lines, and fine black stockings that hugged her legs. She was nicely shaped, all modest curves and flat planes, with a face that screamed elegance and nobility - but her eyes were cool and calculated, the kind of eyes that indicated she had a plan for every moment and action. It made Kai'Sa just a little bit nervous; while she was always anxious around the other vampires as the sole newcomer to their ranks, LeBlanc made her more so.

They had clashed heads on occasion, it was true. Kai'Sa wasn't hotheaded -not like Irelia, that was for sure - but she didn't like the authority of being told where to go or what to do, and worked well on her lonesome. It led her to conflict with LeBlanc's more meticulous plans and schemes, something that caused the sorceress no end of grief. For a moment, it was like LB's eyes caught hers from across the chamber, but it was a brief thing that broke the moment it started. 

"As you all know, dire times are upon us," LeBlanc started, looking at each of them in turn. The only one that seemed to not care about LeBlanc's intonations or stares was the knightly head of House Laurent, Fiora, whose naturally haughty disposition lent her an aura of 'I don't care'. She was the truest to nobility among them all, the Lord of an entire hold and deputy to the Queen, and with such lofty responsibility came a sense of superiority that was, admittedly, well-earned.

_She probably just doesn't care for this place,_ Kai'Sa mused. _I mean, she's got an entire castle of her own and a personal retinue in the hundreds._

"The human wars have dredged up all manner of foul monsters and thrust them upon the human lands," LeBlanc continued. "Simple flesh-eaters and spirits, but far too many to deal with as we normally have. And other, worse things have been drawn here by the scent of carrion, and the weakness of our defences."

LeBlanc indicated Kai'Sa and Fiora. "Already our number have, once again, banished Warwick The Grey - and in their struggles, one more of our number fell against the beast."

There were gentle murmurs that rose up through the crowd. Information trickled slowly and few had realized that the Great Werewolf had returned, if only briefly, and less still seemed to know that another vampire had been killed.

"Hadn't it been killed four years hence?" A pureblood spoke up, brow furrowed in consternation.

"It's been 'killed' more times than we can count," Camille replied derisively, flicking her bladed legs against the flagstones. She was the oddest vampire that Kai'Sa had ever seen; one that had turned her crippling leg injuries into new weapons for herself, and her inventiveness was reflected in her double-life as a blacksmith - but she was a cold sort, impassive and stern, almost robotic. The fact that her lower legs were now bladed implements certainly made her intimdating, that was for sure. 

"Quite so," LeBlanc said, nodding in Camille's direction. "And I give praise and thanks to the vampires that helped in its banishing, but I lament the loss of our compatriot." She shook her head, her short blonde hair whirling around her face. "I lament many of our losses. The last year has seen the deaths of almost a third of our purebloods, and a quarter of our half-bloods. We are much diminished, and with the human war seeing no end in sight, I fear for our continued capabilities."

"The Coven would not fall," another vampire insisted, drumming her fingers against her crossed forearms. 

"It wouldn't, of course," LeBlanc assuaged smoothly. "Which isn't what I mean to say. But to extrapolate our current losses, even one more year of this would be untenable, and put us in a worse position than we had ever been. But what solutions are there?"

The vampires present exchanged looks, and Kai'Sa's brow furrowed as she tried to pierce what it was the witch was getting at. LeBlanc let them whisper and converse, watching as their concern grew, before continuing. "Numbers are an issue for us. We need more if we are to keep up with the influx of monsters, to better protect our charges."

"Why should we care for the humans?" One asked. "They don't do enough on their own."

"Because they can't," said Fiora. "They are good-willed, but weak. It is the nature of things."

"They could do more," the other insisted. "Instead of leaving it all up to us."

"They would never have been able to drive Warwick off," Kai'Sa said softly, a little nervously. She didn't quite put much stock in the 'august' council of vampires, but they were older and more experienced than she, and that warranted some nervousness.

"Just so," LeBlanc followed. "Only vampires can do certain tasks, and beyond that, only pureblood vampires can succeed at the most dangerous of those tasks."

"Then what is the solution?" Asked yet another. "We bite and turn the best members of the populace?"

Another vampire, most certainly a futa, grinned a little too wickedly. "Reinstate the old laws? Take and breed those we help?"

LeBlanc chuckled. "Much as I would like to agree, the odds of us finding battle-hardened humans that are not on the warfront and would serve our cause after they've been turned are slim. By the time they have come of age they are too ingrained in their beliefs to suddenly take up arms in our name."

"That's never stopped us before," said a vampire with longer curls that reached mid-back.

"No, but we've never been pressed for time before," LeBlanc insisted, "and I do not relish the time it would take to indoctrinate them."

"So we turn younger ones," the other countered, looking around for agreement. "Easy to indoctrinate."

"Human children take a great deal of time to grow," a vampire chimed in. 

LeBlanc smiled. "We must remember, honoured friends, that only three in ten actually turn when given blood - and one in ten die. I do not relish turning the human populace against us in this sensitive time. By the time we turn just the number we have lost, we will have killed a fifth of the humans we take. They will see us no better as the monsters that attack them."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the thought, though Kai'Sa just eyed LeBlanc critically.

"Then what is the other solution? Breeding them takes longer, clearly."

"Yes, but breeding allows for the spreading of our superior genes," Camille said flatly, as if it was just a pure statement of fact. "Mingling with the human populace may only yield half-bloods, but they will be half-bloods with power."

“Then we may as well breed _with_ the half-bloods,” one said derisively, in a tone that wasn’t meant to be serious. “If that’s the only intention, then we might as well go for the best combination of genes.”

Camille snorted and flicked her legs a little harder against the stone floor, marring it with scratch marks. LeBlanc eyed the damage with annoyance, but said nothing as she focused instead on her monologue.

“Breeding _does_ allow for that, but what we need right now are not more halfbloods.” LeBlanc grinned a predator’s grin, baring fangs in the corner of her mouth. “While the numbers of our weaker-blooded kin runs thin, as stated, we can allow our Coven to breed humans that don’t come up with sufficient repayment for all our services, going forward.” LeBlanc cast her eyes out at the crowd. “We need more pureblood vampires.”

There was a sudden silence, and a brief snort from somewhere else in the group. “One cannot _turn_ anyone into a pureblood, anymore. No one can withstand that change.”

“That we know of,” said a scholarly Witch, but she wasn’t given much attention. It was hard to find those that could withstand that level of change, and the last one that had _been_ turned was Irelia - the one and only in nearly a century. It wasn’t a line of thought that could even be entertained, since any record of strong bloodlines were lost in the rise and fall of human civilizations.

“I am not suggesting we turn anyone,” LeBlanc said, shaking her head. She spread her hands out wide, gesturing to everyone. “Recall what we said about breeding, and good genes.”

There was a second moment of silence, and Kai’Sa looked around with nervous trepidation as she understood what it was that LeBlanc was getting at. Others understood it as well, and one bold girl stepped forward. “You mean to imply that _we_ should be breeding?”

There were a few murmurs of consternation and concern, and a general sense of no one being on board with the idea. At least, the females weren’t, as far as she could tell. Kai’Sa herself just furrowed her brow and bit her lip, wondering just _why_ such a thing would even come to LeBlanc’s mind. 

“Only purebloods can create more purebloods,” LeBlanc explained unnecessarily, still smiling her shark-like smile. “And we, dear friends, are the only ones in this nation that can continue our bloodline.”

“You’re not serious,” Kai’Sa protested, eyes wide. After a moment she shook her head and looked around, nervous at her outburst, but she was emboldened by the other looks of concern she saw. “I mean, that’s…”

“You talk about things being too slow,” the curly-haired one chimed in, “but giving birth to purebloods is - sure, the gestation is shorter, but, like, it takes forever to raise a pureblood kid. Twenty years? Something like that. You wanted time -”

“And we _can_ go through the normal means, yes. We can certainly make children with the humans and other willing halfbloods, and I may be able to talk about Queen-Consort Morgana and see if we might… procure some prisoners of war and attempt to turn them.” She raised a single, slim finger. “But! We need more purebloods if we’re to have any hope at longevity - keeping up this rate of attrition will see us bled dead in a few years.”

“I have no intention of - of using my body as an incubator,” a female vampire grated. “That’s…”

One raised her hand. “I agree. No offense to the fine purebloods here, I am not willing to… _breed._ ”

“No one wants to use their bodies to bear children, I understand,” LeBlanc soothed. “I hardly do, either - but even I will partake, for our future.”

“Somehow I really doubt that _,_ ” Kai’Sa said snarkily, but she was ignored. 

“We won’t do it all at once,” LeBlanc explained, looking at everyone in turn. “We’ll rotate. We shall pick one of us at a time, to prevent us from incapacitating our already thin numbers, and then swap later on. We can easily manage three children a year at our accelerated pace.”

None of the ladies present seemed to be biting on her proposal, though the futas didn’t seem to care. More than one female seemed put off, a fact that LeBlanc noted and was quick to rectify. “We’ll take a vote on if we should move forward with this or not. I’ve already devised an impartial way of deciding who is first.”

“A vote?” Said one, looking around.

“A vote,” LeBlanc said happily, leaning against the altar. “Now, all in favour, raise your hands.”

Unsurprisingly to everyone, she and the four futas in the room raised their hands, leaving the other five females to abstain. A perfectly even split, but Kai’Sa saw the catch coming from a mile away. 

“A tie.” LeBlanc grinned. “Well, as coven leader, it’s my honour to cast the tiebreaker -”

“Okay, hold up,” Kai’Sa interjected, shaking her head. “A vote with you and four futas is hardly fair, _and_ getting to vote twice? That’s not -”

“She does get to throw the tie breaking vote,” a scholarly vampire chimed in hesitantly. “It is coven law.”

“So it is.” LeBlanc winked, and Kai’Sa scowled. “And since the vote has been decided as _for_ the plan, I suggest we move forward immediately.”

There was a collective intake of sighing, but no outright protests. Kai’Sa wanted to, because such rules and such an idea was so strange to her - she wasn’t experienced enough to be a parent, nor did she really _want_ to be, but others didn’t seem to be quite as annoyed as she. Uncomfortable, sure, but they all had many years on Kai’Sa, and for them, they probably hardly cared about a few months of discomfort when they were all eternal.

Kai’Sa bristled internally, but played along. There was no storming out of the Coven, or rejecting the laws - she might be a newcomer, but such things were binding, and the last thing she wanted was to be cast out. She knew well enough what happened to those vampires that refused to play by the rules in their lands, and that was enough to pacify her.

Leblanc held up what looked to be a selection of sticks, all in a dark jar. “We’ll all select from this, and whoever retrieves the one that is marked out with red is chosen for this time around.”

“It’s already prepared?” Kai’Sa muttered, and another vampire looked at her sympathetically.

“She’s eccentric,” the vampire explained. “You get used to it.”

“Or get a baby in your belly,” she murmured, face scrunching up.

LeBlanc passed around the room, allowing each female to grab one of the sticks and hide them in their palms. The nature of it meant that Kai’Sa couldn’t see what she had, perhaps due to some enchantment or other, and so she just stood there nervously with a stick in her hand, not knowing if she was safe or not. She was forced to wait until everyone was finished and LeBlanc went back to the altar, at which point she indicated with her hand. 

“Unveil, please.”

Everyone uncovered their sticks, and - Kai’Sa balked as she saw the red tip adorning hers. 

“Ah, well, it looks like Kai’Sa has been chosen first,” LeBlanc drawled, leaning into the alter.

Kai’Sa scoffed and pointed. “Y-you set this up! You totally planned this all along, didn’t you?”

LeBlanc shrugged. “I absolutely did not. This was totally impartial. Any of us could have been chosen -”

“Oh, and you _didn’t_ use any magic to sway the results?” Kai’Sa frowned up at her, and she could just _tell_ from the look in LeBlanc’s glowing amber eyes that she had done something. She was a little too smug and self-content, as if this was all according to her plan.

...Maybe Kai’Sa really had ticked her off one too many times…

“They’re just sticks, dear,” LeBlanc pointed out, and Kai’Sa clicked her tongue and pouted.

“This is unfair.”

LeBlanc gestured to the rest of them. “Well, if anyone else wants to volunteer… no? Ah, well then. You’re up first, Kai’Sa.”

Kai’Sa sighed. “I just - uhg, whatever. Let’s just - let’s just get this over with…”

The rest of the girls breathed out sighs of relief at having their own turns delayed, but it was the futas that spoke up next. “How will be decide who, ah -”

“Well, I would go with a similar vote,” LeBlanc started, winking in such a way at Kai’Sa that she just _knew_ it was all rigged, “but I think our esteemed members Fiora and Camille should have the first go, since they do have seniority over many of you, and they are very accomplished.”

Kai’Sa frowned even deeper. “...Fine…”

“At the same time, of course,” LeBlanc added, and Kai’Sa’s jaw dropped. 

“Alright, now you’re just -”

“We _must_ ensure conception.” The Witch grinned a little too wide. “So having two wonderful studs working at you will be marvellous, I’m sure.”

“Two at once?!? That’s totally not fair at all -”

“I accept, of course,” Fiora cut in smoothly, looking at Kai’Sa just a little too lustfully. “It’s been too long since I’ve been able to pass on the Laurent genes to a worthy host, and I do so bore of breeding human noble girls at court.”

Kai’Sa gaped at her. “Okay, hold up -”

Camille shrugged, her glare far more feral than Fiora’s. “I don’t care, but if you want me to dump a load in her, I’ll do it.”

“That’s not - I’m not -”

LeBlanc clapped her hands. “So it’s decided! Wonderful. There’s a room prepared upstairs-”

“ _A prepared room!?_ ” Kai’Sa waved her hands rapidly. “Oh, come on, this is so obviously rigged.”

“It’s very much not, dear,” LB assured her in a tone that was totally faking it. “Now, you _really_ should listen to your elders…”

Kai’Sa scoffed. “So you’re just getting back at me for not listening to you before, huh?”

LeBlanc waved at Fiora and Camille. “Have fun.”

* * *

It was a nice room indeed, elegant and refined, with a bed large enough for four. It was so obviously set up for sex and impregnation that it made Kai’Sa bristle internally, her annoyance with LeBlanc rising. Sure, she had disobeyed her a couple of times, gone against her wishes, but to go to this length - to prevent her from striking off on her own for six months because she was saddled with a child - was just silly.

“I, uh, think I got the lesson, now,” Kai’Sa stuttered, turning to look at the two women following her into the room. “We could just say we did it, and, like, not do it?”

“I’m first,” Fiora told Camille imperiously, eyes flashing. “She’ll bear my young, understood?”

Kai’Sa balked. “Wait.”

Camille just raised an eyebrow. “Do as you wish.”

Fiora smiled as she padded over to the younger vampire, her broad hips swaying. She was as predatory as any vampire was said to be in stories and tales, and Kai’Sa found herself stepping back and back and back until her ass hit the edge of the bed. When there was no further to move the knightly vampire grabbed Kai’Sa by her hips and tugged her in, setting their bodies flush against one another.

“I don’t care much for the tendencies of my fellows,” Fiora stated in her lofty, elegant tones. “They can rape and breed as they will. I’m not going to take anyone against their will, but the only willing ones are silly little noble girls and their old hags. It’s been far too long since I’ve slept with a vampire.”

Her hand brushed at Kai’Sa’s choppy blonde locks before trailing down the angular curve of her cheekbones, her motions almost tender, which was in harsh contrast to the hungry, lustful look in her eyes. “And you are a gorgeous one. I almost can’t wait to plant Laurent seed inside you.”

Kai’Sa’s eyes widened. “W-wait, that’s - I’m unwilling, too! So -”

“Don’t be nervous,” Fiora purred, her accent curling around her words sensuously. “What did LeBlanc say? It’s for the good of the coven.”

“You just want to fuck me,” Kai’Sa protested, and Fiora chuckled. 

“I am a perfect, chivalrous knight,” Fiora said dismissively, and Camille laughed in the background. Fiora shot a scathing look at her before looking back down at the shorter girl in her arms and smiled, flashing too-sharp fangs. “And knights always bed damsels.”

Her hands tugged at Kai’Sa’s clean white tunic, pulling it up and over her head with swift, harsh tugs. She wasn’t rough, but there was an impatience to her movements, an eagerness to just get on with it. Kai’Sa shivered and as she was stripped, unable to protest against the way Fiora so quickly and efficiently removed her clothes. She was sure that Fiora had much experience in removing the much more cumbersome dresses worn by nobles, and her own simple clothing provided no obstruction for her.

Kai’Sa couldn’t _really_ fight back or protest, even if she wanted to. What LeBlanc decided _was_ law for them, and even something as uncouth and deliberately biased as this wasn’t something she could rebel against. But she yelped and made verbal protests despite knowing they carried no weight, unable to push back as Fiora urged her down onto the bed. 

“C-come on,” Kai'Sa hissed nervously, scrambling back as Fiora bore down on her possessively. Her face was red, and she flushed harder as her torso was stripped bare by the Lordly woman. Her skin was dreadfully pale, as all vampires were, and perfectly smooth and unblemished. She was conservatively shaped, with nice hips, a trim stomach and narrow waist, but her breasts weren’t as large as she would have liked; Fiora didn’t seem to care, though, and her hands immediately roved down to her stockings as she settled in over her.

Her mouth went down, making a beeline to her neck. It was so stereotypical vampire that it made Kai’Sa roll her eyes, but protesting was pointless when it felt so nice. Fiora’s lips were soft against her skin, her mouth pleasantly warm, and she kissed at her neck with a hungry passion that even inflamed Kai’Sa’s own lusts. It wasn’t a hard thing to do for a vampire, as all of their emotions ran hotter and fiercer than a mortal’s, and any ounce of arousal was enough to make her feel hot and bothered; but the idea that she was here to be turned into a mother still weighed heavily on her mind, and she wasn’t able to quite get into it.

Fiora nipped at her sensitive skin, making the younger girl yelp and groan. Fiora didn’t break the skin, but their natural instincts were hard to overcome. Her tongue licked against the love-bite, quick and nimble, before sliding down. Fiora made her way down to the crook of her neck, kissing lightly and running her tongue over the pale skin, making Kai’Sa sigh with a shaky voice. Fiora’s hands continued to pull at her black leggings, pulling her pants down quickly and easily. 

Fiora was ravenous and hungry for sex, and any words about her knightly disposition or chivalry all but fell away as her vampire passions were inflamed. There were plenty of lusty monsters out in the world, and many used females to propagate their species, and vampires were really no different in that regard; it only took one horny vampire to knock up an entire village, and while mating with humans didn’t guarantee a halfblood, that didn’t stop one from trying. The old stories said that Elders would keep chained Succubi on hand for the purpose of fucking away their frustrations, but that was a long time ago, and Kai’Sa doubted Fiora was doing such things.

The knight sucked on a tender portion of skin for a long while, leaving a blotchy red mark on her pale flesh. She pulled back after a longer moment and rose up, sitting back on Kai’Sa’s now-bare legs. The younger girl stared up at the eager-looking vampire, who had maybe a century of age on her, at a minimum. Her pupils were dilated with hunger and her lips were parted with lusty breaths, and it was almost amusing to see how quickly the haughty futa could become undone by the promise of sex. But Kai’Sa couldn’t deny that she felt similar, and the desire pouring off of Fiora affected her, too. 

“I smell her desire,” Camille purred, leaning against the wall and looking over the two of them hungrily. Where Fiora was typically Knightley and noble, Camille was results-oriented and in it for the greater good, but was as close to feral as a pure could be. Like Irelia, she was apt to using girls to slake her needs and frustrations, and that was an intimidating prospect for Kai’Sa.

“Good for you,” Fiora said dismissively. “I smell… how sweet she is.”

Fiora began to remove her own tunic, doing so with far more grace than she had shown Kai’Sa’s. She treated her own like the expensive piece of cloth it was, slowly baring her own smooth, too-pale skin. She was far more toned than Kai’Sa, and while she didn’t ripple with muscle, every line on her body was hard and taut from years of training and athleticism. Her breasts were modestly sized, but larger than Kai’Sa’s and enough to fill a girl’s palm. She was an arousing sight, and Kai’Sa felt a warmth creep between her thighs; a primal reaction that all supernatural creatures elicited in potential mates, enhanced by Fiora’s studly and magnificent appearance. 

Her hands worked at her own stockings, and Kai’Sa watched with a measure of trepidation as the athletic woman fished out her cock. A moment later she felt her eyes go wide and jaw drop as she withdrew her truncheon of a cock, letting it flop out against Kai’Sa’s pelvis with a fleshy smack. It wasn’t very thick, only average in that regard, but its length was far above the norm - nine, ten inches, at least. Kai’Sa couldn’t tell for sure as she was hardly the most experienced girl, and her dalliances with cute farm futas didn’t compare with a cock the length of her forearm. 

“That’s - that’s not going to fit,” she protested shakily, inwardly annoyed with just how needy she sounded to herself. 

“It’ll fit,” Fiora promised, her accent almost thickening as lust infected her tone. She lowered herself back over Kai’Sa, her body extending outward as she set herself in place. Kai’Sa’s hands rose up as if to stop her, one hand on her shoulder and one hand on her taut abdomen, but it was just for show - she had no way of stopping Fiora; if she wanted to fuck her, she would, and the younger girl couldn’t do anything to stop it. But she didn’t _really_ want to stop Fiora, as her own desires were inflamed now, and nervous as she was, she was getting dangerously hot. 

Fiora’s hands grabbed Kai’Sa’s legs and pushed them out to either side of her body, making room for herself to fit between her thighs and prepare herself for imminent entry. She felt Fiora’s muscles flex beneath the skin as she brought her cock right up against Kai’Sa’s lower folds, moving entirely on instinct and familiarity with the motions of sex. Her swollen cock-head brushed up against the lips of her pussy, making Kai’Sa’s hips roll involuntarily at the contact. Her flush folds tingled gratefully at the slight amount of pressure, but it didn’t remain as just shy brushes and light applications of force; soon Fiora was pushing in harder, intent on burying her dick inside the younger girl’s flesh.

Kai’Sa groaned as the bulbous tip pierced through her folds, easily parting them around its large size and starting the inexorable crawl into her cunt. Her hands pressed harder against Fiora’s sinfully smooth skin, almost scrambling like she was seeking purchase. Fiora’s hips delved down into the gap of her thighs as she pushed her cock down and sank into her tunnel, inch after throbbing inch jamming into her tight insides. Kai’Sa’s jaw clenched as she started to fill up with hot girlcock, her cunt shivering as the long, strong dick pushed through her folds with shocking ease.

She was wetter than she wanted to believe, her body running hotter than her mind felt as natural desires took over. She would have liked to rebel against her breeding the entire time, her mind sour against the concept of being used as an incubator for Fiora’s child, nothing better than a pretty girl with an empty womb, but she couldn’t - beyond the futility of it, her body almost _wanted_ it. She knew it was a result of her biology and nature, a simple reproductive fact for all vampires, and it appealed too much to her needy mind.

Fiora hardly cared for the details of it, and just pushed her cock down and in, sliding more and more through the sticky folds and burying many inches of dense white girlmeat into her cunt. It filled her out nicely, not stretching her a great deal and more just fitting snugly; it was like the perfect girth for her, and it was enjoyable. She could well imagine why Fiora would be so loved by the noble girls at court for that reason, along with her nice, fit body. But Kai’Sa’s problem was rather that Fiora just kept on going, sinking her obscenely long cock into her channel without pause, not stopping six, or seven, or even eight inches, sliding more and more inside her until Kai’Sa was left groaning and writhing.

“That’s it,” Fiora hissed, more to herself than to Kai’Sa. “Almost there - just a few more inches -”

Kai’Sa groaned, her hips rolling accidentally onto the impaling slab of cockmeat. She pushed herself down, draping herself over the younger girl until her fleshy tits hung down with the weight of gravity and just lightly grazed Kai’Sa’s comparatively small pair. Nipples touched and bumped against one another, making both women hiss softly at the light contact, which was furthered as Fiora sank down lower. Her cock pushed in, squishing inner walls and pushing them out, filling them just perfectly and making them squirm.

“Almost,” Fiora sighed, stretching Kai’Sa’s flexible legs out a little wider as she tried to sheath herself inside her tight quim. Her dickhead brushed up against her womb before she bottomed out entirely, and Kai’Sa gasped powerfully at the hot contact, which was furthered as the last inch pushed into her. Without even having her full length inside her dick easily reached her absolute depths and plumbed the full length of her needy slit, the dickhead using her spongy cervix as a cushion. She pushed against it, making it squish and dip, as the last inch sank into her tight, needy tunnel.

“Good girl,” Fiora growled, her accent taking on a hard, lustful edge that was positively shiver-inducing.

“F-fuck,” Kai’Sa groaned. “I feel s-so - so _full_ -”

Fiora grunted as she pulled back, her hands rising up to grope Kai’Sa’s toned thighs - though they were athletic and lined with muscle, they were nice and plump and thick, perfect to serve as handholds when fucking and delightful to squeeze, as the knight was learning first-hand. She dragged her longsword out of her pink cunt, and Kai’Sa felt her inner walls squirm and grip the cock tightly, keeping a firm hold of it as it tried to pull out. Inches of her pussy felt empty as the cock retreated, making her ache to be filled once again, which Fiora was happy to oblige in.

She pushed back inside, sinking her cock right back into the warm, inviting folds before her. She knew just as well as Kai’Sa did that any of her protests were half-hearted and weak, her natural desires and submission to LeBlanc’s authority overriding and real bite to her lack of consent, and so she moved against Kai’Sa as if she were making love to one of her lovers; all temporary for sure, but Fiora was diligent and vigorous. She worked her cock back inside at a nice, slick pace, letting the obscenely long cock drive right into her core. It hit her sweet spot with relative ease, and she groaned out once more.

Her hips rose up and fell, sawing her throbbing prick into Kai'Sa's snatch at a brisk pace. The girl yelped with each firm push inside her, her outer folds quivering from the strength of Fiora's motions. It wasn't a hard pace, but fast and firm and with a surprising force that made her pushy quiver. The vampire drove it into the hilt each time, easily capable of reaching her depths and hitting her cervix so solidly that Kai'Sa could have sworn she saw stars. Her cervix quivered against each bow, shaking and bending as if about to give Fiora’s cockhead access to her womb, but holding out each time - if only barely.

“That’s it,” the older vampire sighed. 

Fiora's body moved stop hers, sliding into a rough missionary fuck that had Kai'Sa shaking underneath her. The knight's hips for nearly between her spread thighs and slapped against her pelvis as she drove herself inside, sheathing every inch of her sword into the sweet pink flesh of her pussy, her pace never ceasing, never slowing. Her cock parted flushed folds and her bulbous head drilled in deep, slamming into her like a steel sword. Fiora was delightfully hard, and her pink inner walls wrapped around it tightly, clinging to the meat as it pumped. 

Kai'Sa swore each time Fiora's hips clapped down against her own, filling the room with fleshy smacks. She cursed at the fact that she was being reamed out by the powerful, dominant guts, and the fact that her body was enjoying it, her cunt gushing and squirming sweetly around it. The impaling cockmeat fit her perfectly, her snatch wrapped around it as snug as a glove, gently rippling around it as it thrust. Each thrust into her made Fiora rock and roll, their bodies thumping together with soft sighs and whispers like silk.

Their bodies slipped together, Fiora's hard, lean body running against hers in all the right ways. Her breasts squished against Kai'Sa's with each downward thrust of her hips, her body pressing down further and further. Her bulbous crown slipped inside her warm, clinging heat and brushed against tight tunnel walls before easily sliding deeper, her angle and force constantly adjusted and modulated by her skilled hips. Comfy inner walls tugged her in, accepting the full size of her cock, and Kai’Sa was left sighing each time she was filled.

Despite the heat and heaviness to their fucking, Fiora’s face remained remarkably composed and haughty the entire time, looking down at Kai’Sa with possessive lust. Though she was clearly undone in comparison to her normal appearance, her lips parted just a bit too far and her pupils dilated with clear hunger, she didn’t look like a woman currently jamming her over nine-inch cock deep into the plush lining of another’s pussy. Though she groaned and moaned as the soft heat of Kai’Sa’s pussy, she was absolutely in control of herself.

Fiora knew exactly what she was doing, and moved with skill and purpose. She was able to tease emotions out of Kai’Sa with each pump and thrust of her hips, drawing groans from her lips and sighs from her mouth as the long, hard cock slid in and out of her soaked channel. Liquids squelched as Fiora drove herself inside, slurping out around her meaty length as her hips plunged down. They clapped loudly with each forceful push, their pelvises mashing together hard and her thighs stretching out wider. 

It all made her body hotter than she wanted to believe, her core burning as the hard shaft slammed in and out, harder and faster. Kai’Sa recognized that this was all for the purpose of breeding her, that Fiora was jamming her long cock deep into her cunt with the intent of filling her with her vaunted seed, but Kai’Sa couldn’t do much but groan and whine in a whorish sort of agreement to it all. She didn’t care about Fiora’s intentions anymore, only that she felt really damn good, with her bodily instincts taking over any attempt to hold out and not get bred.

Really, it was a foregone conclusion at that point. Fiora was doing it all with that single-minded intention, working toward LeBlanc’s goal of having more purebloods in their Coven while simultaneously just trying to get herself off with the cute new vampire girl. There was no need for foreplay or preparation, no attempt at any servicing of the other - just lust and hunger, and that unquenchable desire for sex that was present in all vampires. The mattress dipped underneath them as Fiora groaned and worked her fat cock in and out, hips rising and falling. She stretched her soft inner walls around her, and Kai’Sa swore she could feel each throb and pulse of her smooth cock. 

“You don’t seem so uneager now,” Fiora husked, her face right beside Kai’Sa’s, her lips diving down to plant sloppy kisses on her neck. Kai’Sa groaned and tilted her head the other way, giving up long tracts of her smooth neck to Fiora’s kissing lips. “Don’t care about having your insides painted up in white?”

“J-just - just f-fuck me -”

“With pleasure,” Fiora groaned lustily, and drove herself in with force. Kai’Sa’s legs bounced in her arms as she pumped her body, her firm, taut stomach rippling as she worked herself in harder and faster, slamming her throbbing dickhead deep into her cunt. Kai’Sa’s hands scrabbled at her body, feeling the slender curve of her shoulders and running over the thrusting plane of her flat stomach, which flexed under her fluttering fingers. 

There was little prompt or ceremony when Fiora finally came, as she just kept driving her long, thick cock into the base on each tremendous go. Her balls rose up and slapped against Kai’Sa’s drooling slit, her cock swelling as she slammed herself in with a desperate, needy edge. It was a hard, slick pace, all solid thrusting and lusty rocks of her hips, enough to make Kai’Sa shudder and quiver with electric pulsations of gratification. She knew what was coming and had no intention of stopping it, even though it was inwardly the last thing she wanted. 

Fiora slammed down with a final, needy grunt, driving her full, iron-hard rod of girldick deep into her soft snatch and burying her bulbous head right against the entrance to her womb. Her balls throbbed powerfully against her sloppy pussy lips before they tightened, and her cock let out a barrage of semen right into her womb. It was remarkably hot and thick, not really carrying the consistency of human sperm - thicker, with a quality like molasses, gumming up her insides remarkably quickly. It clung to the baby-making cove and poured through every available inch, filling her up totally and utterly with warm baby-batter. 

It overspilled, flowing through the rest of her cunt in slow-moving waves that slurped and pooled in the pink nooks and crannies. Fiora’s big balls throbbed with each pulsation, sending more cum spurting out of the swollen crown and into Kai’Sa’s unprotected pussy. It splashed against the spongy mass of her cervix before sliding down, flowing around the spasming length of her cock. Fiora accompanied her release with subtle twitches of her hips, drawing out a few final spurts of cum. The Lord groaned and shook with her release, her narrow amber eyes closing as her orgasm briefly overtook her senses.

Kai’Sa was in no better a state, and felt delirious from the ecstatic rush of being filled with _that_ much cum. It was warm and soothing in her belly, pooling thickly and dribbling out through the rest of her clenching tunnel at a comfortably slow pace, gumming up her insides. Kai’Sa wasn’t sure if one load was enough to guarantee what LeBlanc wanted, but with the amount of cum spilled inside her fertile cunt it certainly felt like enough. She was sure that Fiora’s potent baby-making fluid had already taken root, in fact, and while the thought was annoying, it felt far too nice to complain.

“Wonderful,” Fiora sighed, her accent throaty and husky. She planted a few kisses along Kai’Sa’s neck, up to the angular planes of her jaw, before stopping just by her lips. “You are a delight.”

She pulled back, deciding not to settle in and enjoy the moment any longer. Her body slipped off of Kai’Sa’s even as her throbbing cock retracted, though it took her a few tugs to properly pull her fat length free of the clinging cunt. Pink walls refused to let her go, and her lower lips practically hugged the dick, but Fiora eventually succeeded in unsheathing herself from the tight quim. Kai’Sa could only groan, suddenly feeling empty without all that nice, hard dickmeat filling her up so perfectly, and found her hands scrambling for a body that wasn’t there anymore.

Fiora's lean, pale body pulled away, sliding off of Kai'Sa's pale body with a whisper of skin on skin contact. There was nary a sign of perspiration on their skin, with their vampire physiologies keeping them nice and cool. Fiora's tits bobbed as she sat on the edge of the bed, her black leggings still covering her toned thighs, and one crossed over the other as she gestured impatiently.

"Your turn," Fiora said dismissively, and Kai'Sa started up. She'd been so caught up in the moment she had forgotten that there was not one, but two futanari vampires in the room with her, and her amber eyes widened with panic as she looked back at Camille.

"Okay, actually, just wait a moment," Kia'Sa protested, while Camille stalked forward on her bladed limbs. "M-maybe just one is enough. Fiora's, uhm, already done a good job at making me pregan -eep!"

Camille grabbed her by the legs and pulled her forward, setting Kai'Sa right in front of her with her ass practically hanging off the edge of the bed. She didn't do anything but stare down at Kai'Sa impassively, almost without a care, as if this was routine for her - just work to be done, even though she undeniably aroused by the sights. She didn't strip herself down as Fiora had, and only reached down to tug at her stockings. Kai'Sa eyed the impressive bulge contained inside the black fabric with some trepidation, which was heightened as she pulled the waistband down around her pale slab of dickmeat.

It flopped free, hanging down just a bit under its weight. It wasn't nearly as long as Fiora's, maybe a more modest seven inches, but it was obscenely thick - the size of Kai'Sa's wrist at minimum, if not more. There was nothing slender or feminine about the cock like the knight's, and it was a veritable log of a cock, hanging thickly between her legs. Kai'Sa's jaw dropped at the idea of trying to fit it, looking up searchingly at Camille, who only snorted.

"Don't try and tell me it won't fit," Camille noted, as if amused by the idea. Given what had happened with Fiora it probably was funny to her. 

Kai'Sa only shook her head, inwardly lamenting. Did LeBlanc choose the girls with the longest and fattest dicks respectively to teach me a lesson or something?

Camille grabbed her legs again, pulling Kai'Sa even closer to her. but instead of mounting the girl as Fiora had or aligning her body with the edge of the bed properly, her hands roved up the broad width of Kai'Sa's nicely shaped hips and grabbed tight, and then, with a soft grunt of effort, picked Kai'Sa off the bed. The girl yelped and verbally protested the sudden treatment, but Camille didn't seem to care as she brought Kai'Sa into her arms and propped her up. Camille was in a fully standing position, her body braced on her narrow, bladed legs, while she had Kai'Sa braced on her arms and propped up just above her waistline -and the thick cock dangling below.

To keep herself steady Kai'Sa threw her arms around her neck and tried to put her legs around her waist, making sure that she couldn't fall in the older vampire's tenuous grasp. Camille only chuckled further as she felt the younger girl's limbs wrap around her, and laughed even further when she let go with one of her hands and elicited another panicked noise from her lips.

"Don't drop me!" Kai'Sa warned.

"Don't fret," was all Camille replied, as if that was enough to trust her. Her free hand moved down to grab her log of a cock and prop it up, sliding it upward against the soaked, cum-stained pussy lips above. She ground her fat dickhead into the line of her slit, producing wet noises and liquidy pops as the squishy folds were pressed down against in her attempt to gain entry. Kai'Sa felt her face heat up just a little bit as her sensitive folds were stroked and prodded, her limbs tightening around Camille's solid body.

Camille brought her down once her cock was in position, and Kai'Sa was steadily dropped down on the obelisk of a cock. Camille's free hand rose back up to cup a handful of Kai'Sa's soft, bubbly ass, squeezing the firm flesh hard as she brought the girl down on her cock. Kai'Sa groaned as the impossibly thick cock was shoved into her inch by inch, stretching out her walls far more than Fiora's had been able to do. It made her squirming tunnel ripple and swell, struggling to accommodate the monstrous meat that was diving inside it.

She let out a long, low groan, eyes squeezing shut as the dense slab of cockmeat pushed its way into her, stretching her out around its girth relentlessly. Pink walls parted and spread as the thick, fist-like cockhead led the way, ensuring there was enough space for the rest of her to follow. it really did feel like Kai'Sa was being split on a forearm of hard cock, her cunt struggling as it was filled out far beyond her capabilities. Camille didn't seem to care, and dropped her down further and further, toward the swollen golf-ball sized nuts adorning the base of her shaft.

She bottomed out with a huff and an accompanying groan by Kai'Sa, who shivered uncontrollably in her arms. Her cunt felt totally stretched, her pussy lips wider than they had ever been as they struggled to accommodate the thick girth, the dickhead resting heavily in her folds. She wasn't able to reach her innermost barrier as Fiora had, making Kai'Sa feel just a tiny bit needy as she sought more of the electric bliss that came with having her most sensitive, sacred spot used as a cock-cushion. Yet there was more than enough cock buried inside her now to take up all of her mental faculties, that much was for sure. 

Camille grunted for a second time, and groped a handful of springy assflesh in her hand. With just a tiny huff of effort she began to pull Kai'Sa up her shaft, dragging her off inch by inch, She used the handholds of her wide hips and fat ass, and along with the impressive muscle of her arm, brought the clinging cunt off her colossal cockmeat. Whereas Kai'Sa's pussy had happily sucked and tugged at Fiora's rod, here it simply could not relinquish the dick because it was so thick that she was totally stretched out there was simply no room to maneuver. 

She brought the girl all the way up to the thick cockhead, letting only the crown rest inside her wildly fluttering tunnel while the inch behind it was wrapped up in the squishy, liquid-soaked outer lips. She didn't so much as pull Kai'Sa down next, but rather let gravity do much of the work, forcing the girl down on her shaft with surprising firmness that made her yelp and shout. Her eyes squeezed together as the cock slammed up into her faster than her tight snatch could accommodate, liquid and cum squelching and slurping out around the dense cockmeat as it forced it all out in a single rush.

"F-fuck!" Kai'Sa groaned, biting her lip.

Her arms tightened around her neck, and she buried her face in the older vampire's shoulder. Her body was solid and strong when compared to Fiora's, her muscles firm and her shoulders broad; it was like hugging a body-builder rather than an athlete, even though Camille's face was all grace and sharp definition. But it did make her a much better handhold than Fiora's smooth, slim body, letting Kai'Sa cling to her as she was carried up and down in her arms, her cunt dragged on and off the shaft as she wished.

Camille carried her up and down easily, constantly dragging her cock through the tightened walls. It was a little harder to properly move and shift her cock when it was being squeezed and clamped down upon, but her arms were stronger than the pull of Kai’Sa’s vice-like cunt, and her jabbing hips enabled her to work the snatch looser around her. Her dick was strong and firm inside of Kai’Sa, and she could feel every inch of it as it shoved inside her; where Fiora’s was smooth and clean, Camille’s was all veiny and thick, a harsh contrast that she wasn’t sure she liked.

It was a sloppy fuck as Camille’s pistoning girlcock shifted the huge deposits of semen inside of Kai’Sa, dredging it up and causing it to spill over her pussy lips in frothy waves. It was a byproduct of her narrow cunt being reamed out and stretched by something so large, but if Camille’s intention was to dislodge as much white cum as possible to give a better chance of herself impregnating Kai’Sa, it was a laughable prospect at best. It didn’t _feel_ laughable to the girl, though, because each time the fat cock was buried in to the hilt and those big, swollen balls clapped against her slit, she was left groaning and wincing.

She felt impossibly full, her cunt constantly stretched out as the cock sloshed in and out. Camille wasn’t thrusting fast, and only very gently bucked her hips at all, but she dropped Kai’Sa down on her upright girldick over and over, letting the girl slap down and impale herself. And even though her girthy dick didn’t reach that same delightful depths as Fiora’s, there was something pleasurable in being so stretched out, in having her cunt widened out around such a thick, virile girldick. Both females were magnificently studly in their own ways, Kai’Sa’s needy mind was forced to admit, and while it was surely just arousal speaking, she was fine to indulge in this sort of a situation.

Camille’s hands stroked her hips and squeezed at her fleshy ass, taking pleasure in Kai’Sa’s flesh while their hips met with great claps. The girl’s assflesh wobbled and bounced as it slammed down in Camille’s hands, and she actively groped and squeezed down, bringing the girl closer against her and grinding her sopping slit against her spear of a cock. Inner walls squished and bent out, distended beyond their capacity by the dense slab, liquids churning wetly.

Kai’Sa could feel the cock thrusting through her, the bulge of it visible beneath the skin as it thrust. Fiora wouldn't have been able to achieve such a feat as her dick was too slim and smooth, whereas all Camille’s bludgeoning monster needed to do was slam upward and drill deep into her plush cunt, causing the bulge to travel under Kai’Sa’s skin. Hips slapped as she fell down on the impaling rod over and over, her cunt lips squishing wetly as they went flat around the base of her prick. Her heavy, swollen balls felt tight against her cunt, lightly throbbing in anticipation, and the girl could only note how _full_ they felt.

Her breasts squished against Camille’s still-covered chest, her pale flesh coign flat against the white tunic as she was held close. Under Camille’s power and strength her hips were manhandled along, brought up and down with great, clapping noises that echoed through the dim bedchamber. She squealed as her cunt was relentlessly filled out and plundered by the girlcock, her depths dredged by the bulbous prick and liquids forced free with each deep thrust. She mewled as her hips were brought down over, and over, and over again, her inner walls bending and squirming as they were stretched out far more than she could bear. 

Camille grunted as she moved mechanically, everything about her precise and even, perfectly measured and deliberate. It wasn’t done with Fiora’s skill or anything close, and was a much more feral rutting in the way she so eagerly mated with her snug folds. It was clear that she was doing it just for her own pleasure, and at least Fiora could have passed that off as more, but Camille was nothing more than focused on herself; it was possible that she didn’t even care for knocking her up, and just wanted to fuck her. 

But fuck her she did, slamming upward as she brought Kai’Sa down with ringing claps and fleshy smacks that made her hips red from the repeated blows and sent her ass into wobbling trembles. Camille grunted harder, her voice lustful and husky as she worked herself in nice and deep, stretching out Kai’Sa so hard her eyes boggled out. Her belly shifted as the cock mashed up her insides and reamed out her pink tunnel, cockhead sliding and dragging across every velvety inch of her lining, hitting sensitive spots by dint of girth and little else; but it was more than enough to make her squirm and squeal, fingers and toes curling.

Camille let out a deep breath as she slammed the nimble, slender girl down on her fat rod, sheathing herself to the base and shoving her fist-sized balls right against her sopping snatch. They thrummed with churning cum as her cock pulsated and swelled, and as her orgasm rapidly approached she just held Kai’Sa down and dragged her hips back and forth, grinding her in her lap. Her snatch bent around the distending girth, stomach swelling out just barley as the cock poked and prodded at odd angles. The entire time syrupy noises emanated from her pussy as liquids were churned by the stirring stick that was her girlcock, with liquid arousal dripping down to the floor.

Her cock exploded like a volcano, sending hot baby-batter into the depths of her cunt with enough force to make Kai’Sa moan loudly and lewdly. It was delightfully warm and terribly thick, spiralling into her insides and pooling thickly into inner walls. The force of her ejaculation sent cum spurting against the barrier to her womb, enabling some to spill in and mix with the plentiful load Fiora had deposited inside her. There was so much cum coming out at such a hard pace that it almost hosed down her insides, draping against every fold in her pink flesh like stringy curtains of baby-batter.

The cock swelled and throbbed rhythmically, which was greeted gratefully by Kai’Sa’s contracting cunt, which stroked and massaged the shaft as if milking it. Her balls tensed against her cunt as they sent more seed through her roiling pussy, satiating Kai’Sa’s primal desire to breed with each thick drop of cum that was spurted inside her. Her depths were bathed with yet more sticky cum, each droplet potent and enough to seed her fields with little orange-eyed babies; but which pureblood would be the lucky girl was entirely up in the air. 

Camille let out another huff as her cock spasmed, sending a few final streams of her potent liquid deep into Kai’Sa’s pussy. Her voice bordered on a feral purr as she grunted and groaned, far less composed than her compatriot and far more hungry. But even then, both were much more well-put-together than Kai’Sa herself, who felt like a worn-out, shaky mess as her cunt was taken so thoroughly for the second time, and her entire body was subject to the dominant futa’s wishes. It was more than her relatively inexperienced mind could handle, and she could feel it wear at her, even as pleasure soaked through her limbs.

Once every last drop of cum was emptied from Camille’s heavy ballsack, she dumped Kai’Sa back down onto the bed. She landed with a muffled thump, her slender body bouncing against the comfortable mattress. Her blond head flopped back as she huffed for breath, finally able to properly control herself - the manhandling had taken more out of her than she could have expected. Her cunt felt sore and chock-full of hot cum, which bubbled and settled inside her. There was so much cum that her lower belly was ever-so-slightly inflated as the weight of both women’s cum stretched out her insides, and if she wasn’t pregnant yet, she surely would be.

“F-fuck,” Kai’Sa groaned again, somewhat unimaginatively. “That w-was - fu-uck.”

Camille stepped back, running a hand through her shaggy blonde hair. She cast a look at Fiora and sent her a lopsided smile, baring her frighteningly sharp incisors. “LeBlanc didn’t specify how this would go down, right?”

“She hadn’t, no,” Fiora replied evenly, gazing over Kai’Sa. She sat beside the girl, hand stretched out beside her as she settled into a lounging position, her eyes roving over her youthful curves and a finger tracing along her slender, fit sides. 

“We should probably make sure she’s pregnant, then, yes?”

Fiora grinned just as lustfully as her compatriot. “I imagine a few more rounds each to make sure she bears our young - well, _my_ young - would be beneficial, yes.”

“Huh?” Kai’Sa squinted at each of them, before her eyes widened. “Wait, that’s not necessary, guys -”

“Do you think she can take us both at the same time?” Camille wondered aloud, much to Kai’Sa’s chagrin. 

“Uh - no? Don’t -”

“I suppose we’ll just have to find out,” Fiora said, grinning eagerly

* * *

  
  



End file.
